


행인1

by hicstans



Series: 행인 1 [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>토르가 로키에게 행인1이 되기까지</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

주차 구역에 차를 미끄러뜨려 넣은 뒤, 사이드 브레이크를 당기며 로키는 좌석 등받이에 머리를 기대고 숨을 토해냈다.  
요새 들어 영 마음이 개운하지 않았다. 쓸데없이 피로감이 느껴지고 매사에 흥미도 없다. 스타크를 누른 뒤로 의뢰인이 부쩍 는 것도 있겠지만 그렇다고 무리가 될 정도로 일을 늘린 것도 아닌데 이 꿀꿀한 상태는 대체 뭐란 말인가.  
출근하지 말고 이대로 차를 도로 빼서 어디로든 달려가 버리고 싶다는 충동을 누르며 로키는 시동을 끄고 차에서 내렸다. 아무래도 뭔가 대책을 세워야 했다. 뭐든 즐거운....... 그래, 휴가. 휴가를 좀 받아야 할 때인 건지도 모른다. 허플은 한창 바쁠 때, 라고 난색을 표하겠지만 그는 여름휴가도 안 갔다. 내년 여름에 로펌의 변호사 반수가 동시에 휴가를 내는 걸 보고 싶지 않다면 이 정도는 해줘야 했다.  
휴가를 내는 거다. 그래서는...... 어디로 갈까? 바닷가? 산? 아니 굳이 미드가르드에 머물러 있을 이유도 없었다. 그는 혹시라도 오딘이나 헤임달의 눈에 띌 것을 저어하여 오랫동안 세계간 이동을 삼가왔다. 이제는 그럴 필요가 없었다. 오랜만에 바나하임에 가보는 것도 좋을 것이다. 기억하기에는 풍요롭고 조용한 곳이었다. 느긋하게 쉬기는 최적일지도. 한 가지 단점이 있다면 아스가르드에 너무 가깝다는 정도이고... 그래서 싫으면 알프하임도 있었다. 거긴 언제나 재미있었다. 언제나.......  
토르와 함께 모험을 떠났던 과거는 잊어버리려고 애쓰며 로키는 걸음을 서둘렀다. 다시 생각해보니 휴가 따위 받지 말고 그냥 일이나 미친 듯이 하는 것도 좋을 것 같았다. 언제는 일하는 게 너무나 재미있고 흥미 만점이어서 했던 것도 아니고.  
“헤이, 잉겐슨씨?”  
로비에 들어서자마자 누가 그를 불렀다. 로키는 반사적으로 몸을 돌렸다가 표정을 굳혔다.  
“스타크씨.”  
토니 스타크가 반가운 미소를 띄고 로키에게 다가와 손을 내밀었다. 지나다니는 사람들이 흘끔흘끔 이들을 쳐다보는 걸 느끼며 로키는 그 손을 빤히 바라보았다.  
“여기서 뭐 하시는 겁니까?”  
“음, 잠깐 일을 좀?”  
토니가 스타크패드를 들어보였다.  
“이래 뵈도 바쁜 사람이라서요, 기다리는 잠시도 그냥 시간을 허비하기엔....”  
“아니, 여기서 뭘 하고 있었는지가 아니라, 왜 여기에 있었냐는 겁니다.”  
로키는 여전히 토니의 손을 무시한 채 물었다. 토니는 어깨를 으쓱하곤 손을 거뒀다.  
“그야, 댁네 무서운 비서가 눈을 부라리며 눈치를 줘서 도저히 사무실 앞에서 기다리기엔 아무리 내가 얼굴에 철판을 깔았어도.”  
“지금은 갑옷 안 입고 계신데요.”  
“말이 그렇다는 겁니다만.”  
로키는 한숨을 속으로 씹어 삼키고 토니 스타크를 노려보았다.  
“절 기다리고 계셨던 목적이 뭡니까?”  
“에? 말해도 돼요? 여기서?”  
토니가 춤추듯 양 팔을 벌렸다.  
“안 듣는 척 귀를 기울이고 있는 사람만 어디보자... 하나 둘 셋... 줄잡아 일곱 명은 되는 데다 사진을 찍으려는 사람은 물론이고 동영상 촬영을 준비하는 파파라치 예비군까지 있는 데서?”  
로키는 자기 서류가방의 무게를 가늠했다. 이걸로 저 갑옷은 안 입고 있지만 여전히 철판은 깔려있는 면상을 두드려 패면 참 속이 시원하고 상쾌해질 것 같았다.  
‘하지만 고소당하겠지.’  
명백하게 고소당한다. 증인도 잔뜩 있고 사진도 찍힐 거고 그 사진들은 쓰레기 신문사에 팔려가 기사가 되어 나오기 까지 할 거다. 자기가 먼저 법으로 어벤저팀을 박살냈으니 토니 스타크는 아주 기쁘게, 만세를 불러가며 그를 고소해서 똑같이 되갚아주려 들 것이다.  
그런 남 좋은 일은 시킬 수 없었다. 로키는 진정하려 노력했다.  
“토르 오딘슨에 대해서라면 더 할 말이 없습니다.”  
그렇게만 말하고 로키는 그를 지나쳐 엘리베이터로 가려고 했다. 그러나 토니가 그의 팔을 붙잡았다.  
“토르에 대한 게 전혀 아닌데요. 우리 하던 거 마저 해야죠?”  
“하던 거라니요?”  
로키는 이 작자가 무슨 말을 하고 있나 생각했다. 토니는 히죽 웃었다.  
“데이트.”  
로키가 토니를 노려보았다. 토니는 싱글싱글 웃을 뿐이었다.  
“......저는 이제 곧 근무 시간입니다만.”  
실은 이미 근무 시간이었다. 토니 스타크와 실강이 하는 새 회사 건물까지 무사히 와서는 지각을 해 버리고 말았다.  
“아, 시간은 걱정하지 말아요, 허프던가한텐 이미 내가 당신 좀 빌리겠다고 말해뒀으니까.”  
“허플입니다. 그리고 내 직업은 변호사지 콜걸이 아니..... 제기랄.”  
로키가 한 손으로 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼다. 그리곤 토니의 말끔하게 다려진 고급 양복의 어깨를 꽉 움켜잡고 엘리베이터 홀로 성큼성큼 걸어갔다.  
“저, 손은 놔주면 어떨까요?”  
토니가 말했다.  
“이런 말 하긴 뭐하지만, 옷이 구겨지거든요?”  
“알고 있습니다, 그러라고 잡고 있는 거거든요?”  
토니를 끌고 그는 엘리베이터를 타는 대신 계단으로 올라갔다. 보통 계단은 위아래로 말소리가 울리므로 비밀 대화를 하기에는 몹시 적합하지 않지만.  
“자, 토니 스타크.”  
계단 한 층을 올라가 층계참에 서서 로키가 휙 뒤돌아보았다.  
“무슨 수작인지 자백해라.”  
아까와는 사뭇 다른 태도였으나 토니는 전혀 동요하지 않았다.  
“어, 이제 아무도 들은 걱정 없는 거야? 마법?”  
“그래.”  
토니의 스타크패드와 스타크폰이 휙 날아 로키의 손에 잡혔다.  
“저기, 그렇게까지 하지 않아도, 몰래 녹음 같은 거 안 하고 있었거든.”  
“했어도 상관은 없어, 널 이 자리에서 도청기와 함께 박살내 주면 되는 문제니까.”  
말은 그렇게 하면서도 활성화된 어플이 있는지 쭉 확인하고 로키는 태블릿과 휴대폰을 도로 토니에게 던졌다.  
“날 죽일 셈? 하지만 우리 둘이 같이 사라지는 걸 본 사람이.....”  
“여기서 널 없앤 뒤 네 환영을 만들어 집으로 돌아가게 한 다음 사라지게 하는 수도 있지 - 토니 스타크, 내 인내심을 시험하지 마. 토르만큼은 아니라도 나도 꽤 변덕이 심해.”  
“그러니까 그 변덕을 좀 좋은 쪽으로 해주면 좋을 텐데. 예를 들어 나랑 데이트를 계속 한다거나.”  
“진심이냐?”  
로키가 코웃음을 쳤다.  
“나랑 데이트를 하고 싶다고, 그 꼴을 보고서도?”  
“뭐, 사정은 대충 들었지만.”  
토니가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“난 대체 네가 뭘 잘못했는지 모르겠거든, 토르의 설명이 불완전한 탓도 있겠지만.”  
로키는 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“내가..... 잘못한 게 없다고?”  
“그래. 형도 형 친구라는 작자들도 짜증나게만 굴고 널 제대로 쳐주지도 않지, 어머니는 적응해야 한다느니 네가 먼저 친하게 지내보라느니 하는 뜬구름 잡는 소리만 반복하고, 아버지는 이거하지 마라 저거하지 마라 혼내기나 하고 뭘 좀 멋진 걸 만들어 내서 가지고 가본들 ‘그게 뭐?’ 라는 시선으로 쳐다보고 순 단점에만 관심을 갖고 사랑한단 말 한 마디도......”  
토니는 이를 악물고 마른 침을 삼켰다. 목이 메어왔다. 자기가 동요하려고 말 꺼낸 게 아닌데.  
“살아있을 땐, 그 말 한 마디도 안 해 주고.......”  
그가 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 계단 바닥만 내려다보았다.  
“도망치고 싶어지는 게 당연하잖아, 미래 따위 안 봤어도, 나라면 진작 도망쳤어. 지금도 충분히 비참하다고. 여기에 ‘완벽한 형’ 이랑 비교까지 당했다면......”  
“하워드 스타크는 죽은 뒤엔 사랑한다고 했단 거네.”  
“오딘은 술은...... 알콜 중독은 아니었다며?”  
둘은 서로 노려보았다.  
“죽은 뒤에 들어봤자, 어렸을 때 비참했던 기억이 사라지는 건 아니거든.”  
“살아 있으면서 모르는 체 하는 것 보단 낫겠지.”  
또다시 둘은 잠시 침묵했다.  
“그래서, 데이트?”  
로키가 말했다.  
“그래.”  
토니가 덧붙였다.  
“접근 금지 명령은 토르한테만 해당이고 난 상관없으니까, 완전히 합법적인 데이트라고.”  
“하지만 둘 동료잖아, 나랑 사귀는 거 토르는 싫어할 텐데?”  
“나 그 녀석들 허락받아가며 뭐 하고 다니는 경우 없거든.”  
“그래도.... 팀웍에 영향을 미친다거나.”  
“왜 이래, 토르 괴롭히고 싶은 거 아니었어?”  
맞지만. 로키는 조금 망설였다.  
“그렇게 해서 너는 무엇을 얻는데?”  
“음, 늘씬하고 섹시한 미인인데다 지적이고 사악한 변호사이면서 마법까지 쓸 줄 아는 애인. 그리고 법률 자문팀의 새 팀장.”  
로키가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“걱정 마, 스타크 인더스트리는 사내 연애 안 금지거든.”  
“어련하실까.”  
“이 정도면 괜찮은 거래 아니야? 알겠지만 네가 내 집에 놀러올 때 마다 토르는 쫓겨나게 된다고.”  
“그 토르 문제 말인데, 내가 그런 스토커의 동료와는 자기 싫다고 하면?”  
토니가 씩 웃었다.  
“정말로 생각이 없다면, 방금 ‘자기 싫다고 하면?’이 아니라 ‘자기 싫어’ 라고 말했겠지.”  
로키가 이를 드러내고 웃었다.  
“토니 스타크, 너는 자신이 꽤 똑똑하다고 생각하지.”  
“아니?”  
토니는 무슨 말도 안 되는 소리를 하냐는 듯이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 고개를 휘휘 저었다.  
“전혀, 요만큼도 그렇게 생각 안 하는데?”  
로키가 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“그럼?”  
토니가 팔을 활짝 벌렸다.  
“나는 빌어먹을 세계 최고 수준의 천재야, 꽤 똑똑하거나 하는 정도가 아니라!”  
“.......풋.”  
한 번 웃기 시작하자 계속해서 웃음이 터져 나왔다. 로키는 허리를 꺾어가며 웃기 시작했다.  
“뭐야, 진짜 바보 같아.”  
“바보 같다니, 천재라니까?”  
“바보.”  
토니가 눈을 흘겼다. 로키가 장난스럽게 덧붙였다.  
“바보 바보 바보.”  
“어이, 잉겐슨씨?”  
“로키라고 불러도 돼.”  
그가 잠깐 생각하다 덧붙였다.  
“강대한 마법사이자 대현자이시며 세계의 구원자이고 또한 두 세계의 왕자이신 하늘을 걷는 이, 위대한 로키 전하. 라고 부르도록.”  
“...어, 미안, 스타크폰 번호 저장 이름 칸엔 여덟 글자 밖에 안 들어가. 마대구두하위로키로 될까?”  
로키가 빵긋 웃었다. 그가 웃으며 말했다.  
“죽어.”  
“으아, 말로 해! 싫으면 말로 하라고, 폭력 반대!”  
로키가 창문을 여는 새 토니는 난간을 짚고 뛰어 내려 그의 손아귀에서 도망갔다. 조금만 늦었어도 로키가 자길 창밖으로 집어 던졌을 거라 그는 확신했다.  
“그럼 그 대신 그 스타크폰을 부숴주지!”  
“차라리 날 던져!!”

 

토니와 로키가 다정한 얼굴로 카페에 마주앉아있는 사진이 타블로이드에 실리는 데는 사흘도 걸리지 않았다. 스티브는 그 신문을 가운데로 밀어놓고 식탁을 주먹으로 내리쳤다.  
“저, 스티브, 그렇게 치면 식탁 찌그러지거든.”  
“네가 지금 식탁 표면을 걱정할 때야?”  
스티브는 가까스로 목소리를 낮추었다. 토르만 빼고 팀원을 전부 모으는 건 충분히 힘들었다. 여기서 자기가 그를 부르게 되고 싶지는 않았다.  
“설명해, 이게 어떻게 된 일인지.”  
스티브가 화난 눈으로 노려보았으나 토니는 어깨만 으쓱했다.  
“보다시피, 로키랑 데이트중인데. 별로 미풍양속에 반하는 사진이 찍힌 것도 아니잖아, 건전하게 마주앉아있을 뿐 무릎도 안......”  
“캡틴이 지금 사진의 건전성을 갖고 말하는 게 아니잖아.”  
나타샤가 토니를 째렸다.  
“대체 무슨 짓이야? 토르가 요새 얼마나 상심해있는지 모르는 것도 아니면서, 아무리 너라고 해도 그렇지 어떻게 이런 짓을 할 수가 있어?”  
“왜 내가 하는 건 당연히 나쁜 짓일 거라고 생각하는데?”  
토니가 억울하다는 듯 말했다.  
“좋은 의도일 수도 있잖아?”  
“글쎄, 우리는 천재 백만장자 박애주의자가 아니라서, 어떤 좋은 의도를 가지면 이런 행동이 나오는지 도무지 상상이 안 가거든.”  
클린트가 말했다.  
“그야 당연히 토르랑 로키 사이를 화해시키고자 하는 좋은 의도지.”  
토니는 다른 사람들은 어째서 이걸 이해하지 못하는지 이해 못하겠다는 지극히 천재다운 표정을 지었다.  
“천재어 말고 인간의 언어로 설명을 해, 그럼.”  
클린트가 말했다.  
“이거 전부 콜슨한테도 보고 할 거니까 그 점도 고려해서.”  
“그렇게 협박 안 해도 설명 할 거야.”  
토니가 샐쭉해서 말했다.  
“아니, 이렇게 말하니까 꼭 내가 콜슨을 무서워하는 것 같잖아? 아니지, 그 아저씨가 날 테이저로 쏜다고 위협하긴 했어도 나 별로 콜슨 무서워하는 거 않.....”  
“나타샤, 스파이더 바이트에도 전기 충격 기능 있지? 좀 빌려줄래?”  
클린트가 요청했다.  
“알았어, 말할게. 한다고!”  
자기 말이 사실이라고 보이려는 듯 토니는 자세를 바로 하고 한 차례 헛기침까지 했다.  
“우선, 대전제를 깔고 시작하자. 우리 모두 토르가 자기 동생과 화해하길 바라지, 그렇지?”  
전원 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그럼 이제부터는 가정과 추측과 상상의 영역인데, 내가 생각하기에 로키는 토르를 미워하지만 또 미워하는 것만은 아니야. 긍정적인 방향이라고 하긴 그렇지만 나름 사랑하고 있다고. 다르게 생각하는 사람?”  
나타샤와 클린트는 즉시, 스티브는 조금 생각해 보고는 고개를 흔들었다.  
“그럼 해야 하는 건, 로키의 복수심도 어느 정도 만족시켜주면서 애정을 긍정적인 방향으로 이끌어내는 거야.”  
“복수심을 만족시키다니, 그거 로키 편을 들어서 토르를 괴롭히자는 소리야?”  
스티브가 물었다.  
“그게 과연 좋은 방법일까?”  
“착한 캡틴은 이해 못할 수도 있지만.”  
토니가 나머지 두 사람을 주목했다.  
“나는, 만약에 만약인데 아버지가 갑자기 살아 돌아와서는 날 꽉 끌어안아준다면 몹시 기쁘긴 하겠지만, 그래도 그 전에 어퍼컷 한 방 쯤은 때려 박아주고 싶거든. 어떻게 생각해?”  
“무슨 소린지 알겠어.”  
클린트가 말했다.  
“그래, 토르를 조금쯤 괴롭히는 것 찬성.”  
“그런데 어떤 식으로 괴롭힐 건데?”  
나타샤가 물었다.  
“지금 확정된 걸로는, 로키가 여기로 놀러오게 되면 자동적으로 토르는 집 밖으로 쫓겨나게 되지.”  
“그건 토르에게 너무하잖아!”  
스티브가 소리쳤다.  
“넌 피도 눈물도 없냐?”  
“캡틴, 캡틴, 캡틴.”  
토니가 손가락을 흔들었다.  
“자, 자신이 토르의 입장이라고 생각을 해봐. 죽은 줄만 알았던 애틋한 사람이 눈앞에 나타났어. 그런데 만나러 갈 수가 없어. 그 경우 자기 집에서 걷어 채여 내쫓기면서라도 상대를 잠깐이라도 볼 수 있는 편이 나을까, 아니면 그냥 못 보고 사는 편이 나을까?”  
스티브는 입을 벌렸다가 다물었다.  
“그거야.”  
버키. 페기. 하울링 코만도스. 그들 중 누구라도, 단 한 순간이라도 다시 볼 수 있다면. 흘끔 지나가면서 만이라도 볼 수만 있다면.  
“그거야.......”  
“다시 전제 조건으로 되돌아가보자고.”  
성공적으로 캡틴의 저항을 분쇄한 토니가 신이 나서 말을 이었다.  
“로키도 토르를 미워하는 것만은 아니야. 분명 사랑하고 보고 싶어 하기도 해. 다만 그.... 자존심? 미워하던 관성? 뭐 그런 것 때문에 솔직하질 못하고 괴롭힘으로 끝나버리는 거지. 근데 이제 접근 금지를 때려버렸으니 그럴 기회마저 없어져버리는 거잖아, 이건 로키 입장에서도 외통수라고. 이럴 때 이런 식으로나마 토르랑 잠깐 잠깐 마주할 기회를 주면, 토르가 쫓겨나는데 고소해 는 하면서도 조금쯤 불쌍하다고 느껴질 것 아니야. 저렇게까지 하려던건 아니었는데, 싶을 거고.”  
“논리는 알겠어.”  
스티브가 말했다.  
“그래도..... 그래도 연애는 좀 너무하지 않아? 처음에 네가 로키랑 데이트 나간다고 했을 때 토르의 반응을 봐도 그렇고....”  
“그러니까, 로키 입장에선 토르가 여전히 자길 형제로서 사랑하며 보호하고자 애쓴다는 모습을 볼 수 있는 거지.”  
“그것만은 아닐 걸.”  
클린트가 말했다.  
“그보다는 그게 제일 간단한 핑계가 되니까, 아니야? 토니 스타크가 미인에게 찝적대는 데는 아무 이유가 필요 없지만, 기타 다른 방식으로는 접근하고 싶어도...”  
“맞아. 게다가 우리 중요한 사실 하나를 잊으면 안 돼.”  
토니가 말했다.  
“토르가 로키 잉겐슨 상대로 접근 금지 명령을 받은 건 누구나, 어벤저들을 쳐다보는 사람이라면 누구나 알고 있어. 즉, 우리 적들의 정보망에도 그가 걸려들었을 거란 말이지.”  
“로키는 관계를 부인했지만, 눈과 귀가 있는 사람이면 누구도 그 말을 믿지 않을 거야.”  
나타샤가 말했다.  
“우리 중에서 제일 쓰러뜨리기 힘들고 약점이 없는 게 바로 토르야. 그런데 그의 곁에 상대적으로......”  
나타샤가 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“실제로는 어떤지 몰라도 상대적으로 덩치도 좀 작고 덜 딱딱할 것 같은 그의 동생이 등장했단 말이지. 그래. 나라도 로키를 노릴 거야.”  
“그런데 우리는 무려 접근 금지 명령을 받은 스토커의 동료라고. 합법적으로 그의 주변을 경계할 방법이 없어.”  
토니가 말했다.  
“하지만 내 애인이 되면 이야기가 달라지지. 토르는 어쩔 수 없어도 나머지 셋은 스토커의 동료에서 애인의 동료로 위치가 바뀌어,”  
“밤중에 아파트 감시 카메라에 찍혀도 법정에 불려갈 필요가 없게 되는 거지.”  
클린트가 말을 받았다.  
“바로 그거야.”  
“....좋아, 알겠어.”  
스티브가 양손을 들어올렸다.  
“네가 토르를 생각해서 이런 계획을 짰다는 사실, 그리고 그게 성공할 가능성이 정말로 있다는 사실까지.”  
토니가 승리의 미소를 지었다.  
“그렇게 나오셔야지.”  
“자, 그럼 이제 토르에게 가서 말하자.”  
스티브가 일어났다.  
“뭐?”  
“...뭐라니, 토르한테 이러저러해서 네 동생과 사귀는 척을 하고 있으니 슬퍼하거나 노여워 말고 결과가 나오길 기다리라고 말해 둬야...”  
“그럼 제대로 괴롭힘이 안 되잖아.”  
스티브가 재차 토니를 노려보았다.  
“다시 한 번, 이거 다 누구를 위해서 하는 거라고?”  
스티브가 물었다.  
“토르와 로키를 화해시키기 위해서.”  
“그런데 왜 그 과정에서 토르를 ‘제대로’ 괴롭혀야 하지? 불필요한 고통은 줄일수록 좋은 거잖아?”  
“필요한 고통이야. 토르가 이 계획을 알면 로키랑 마주했을 때 걷어차인 강아지 같은 모습을 하고 로키의 동정심과 죄책감을 자극하는 대신 ‘나중에 보자, 동생!’ 이럴 거고 그럼 로키가 이상하게 생각하고 날 족칠 거고 물론 고문에 굴하지 않을 자신은 있지만 나야말로 불필요한 고통은 줄이고 싶거든.”  
“..............”  
“토르가 연기력으로 로키를 속여 넘길 수 있을 거라고는 캡틴도 생각 안 하지, 그렇지?”  
“..............”  
“자, 그럼 결정 난 거다?”  
토니는 멋대로 스티브의 손을 잡고 흔들었다.  
“더 질문 있는 사람?”  
“아니, 없어.”  
클린트가 말했다.  
“로키 주변은 나타샤랑 내가 번갈아 경계할게.”  
“좋아. 그럼 난 데이트 준비를 해야 해서 이만.”  
토니는 발걸음도 가볍게 식당을 나갔다. 나타샤가 스티브를 주목했다.  
“저, 캡틴?”  
스티브는 식탁 위에 팔을 포개고 얼굴을 묻었다.  
“음, 다 받아들이기 힘든 건 이해하지만 그래도 토니 말이 맞......”  
“나 죽어서 스타크를... 하워드 스타크를 만나면 반드시 왜 애를 저렇게 길렀냐고 항의할 거야.”  
나타샤는 클린트를 돌아보았다. 클린트가 동정하는 기색을 띄웠다.  
“어...... 같이 할까?”


	2. Chapter 2

토르에게 비밀로 하는 건 불가능했다.  
토르가 아무리 현대 미디어에 어두워도 눈뜬장님이 아닌 이상 토니의 악착같은 파파라치들이 확대 재생산해대는 스캔들 전부에 무지하긴 불가능했다. 게다가 그건 목적에도 맞지 않았다. 모르면, 괴롭혀지지 않으니까. 설령 토니가 비밀로 하고 싶어 한다 해도 로키가 가만있을 리 없었다. 게다가 토니는 로키를 스타크 타워에 불러서 토르가 내쫓기게 하겠다고 이미 약속했다.  
그러니 스티브 말도 옳았다. 토니가 불필요한 고통을 줄이고 싶다면 묠니르 한방에 납작해지는 고통도 피해야 했고 그러려면 어떻게든 토르에게도 상황 설명을 해야 했다.  
하지만 어떻게?  
토니의 고민은 이틀 후 아침 어이없이 끝나고 말았다.

 

요새 이런저런 일로 나가 돌아다니느라 밀린 발상을 시험해봐야 해서 오랜만에 지하 연구실에 밤새 틀어박혀 있던 토니는 커피가 다 떨어지자 할 수 없이 올라왔다. 아침을 먹기엔 늦고 점심을 먹기엔 이른 시각이라 식당에는 아무도 없을 거라 생각한 토니는 하품을 하며 안으로 들어갔다.  
“어, 토르. 안녕?”  
식탁엔 토르 혼자 앉아 있었다. 별 생각 없이 커피 주전자를 채우던 토니는 뒤늦게 토르가 식사중도 아니고 그의 말에 대꾸도 없이 뭔가를 들여다보고 있다는 걸 깨달았다.  
무엇을?  
토니가 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 두께와 색감으로 보아 연예 주간지나 뭐 그런 비슷한 부류였다. 대체 여기 살거나 드나드는 인간 중 누가 저런 것을 보고 또 식당에 버려 둔 걸까. 자기는 아니고, 아마 페퍼도 아닐 거고, 스티브는 명백히 아니고 토르는 저런 게 세상에 있는 줄도 모를 테니 분명 나타샤 아니면 클린트일 것이다.  
토니는 커피를 한 모금 마셨다. 머리가 조금 맑아졌다.  
그래서....... 토르가 연예 가십지를 보고 있다.  
책장 넘어가는 소리가 들리지 않는 걸 보면 한 장면만 계속.  
대체 무엇이 저렇게 토르의 관심을 끄는 걸까?  
토니는 휙 뒤를 돌아보았다. 그가 잡지를 주목했다. 헤드라인에 스타크라는 글자가 보였다.  
‘오, 제길.’  
사진은 볼 필요도 없었다.  
로키다.  
“저.......토르?”  
“사실인가?”  
토르가 사진에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 물었다.  
“이.... 루카스 잉겐슨과 데이트를 하고 있는 거냐?”  
토니가 뻣뻣한 목을 겨우 끄덕였다.  
“어, 응.”  
“그를 자주 만나나?”  
“어..... 이제 겨우 세 번 정도?”  
당장 묠니르로 토니 스타크 빈대떡을 부칠 의향은 아닌 것 같아 토니는 조심스럽게 토르에게 한 걸음 다가갔다. 두 사람이 식당에서 나오는 모습을 찍은 사진이었다. 로키가 그에게 몸을 기울이고 웃고 있었다.  
토르가 살며시 손가락으로 사진 속의 로키를 쓰다듬었다.  
“즐거워 보여.”  
뭐라 말해야 좋을지 알 수가 없어 토니는 침묵했다.  
“누굴 놀려먹거나 장난을 치고 있는 게 아닌데도 이렇게 즐거워 보이는 모습은 오랜만에 보는 것 같아.”  
애초 로키를 오랜만에 보는 거 아냐, 그리고 지금 그 녀석 실질적으로 널 놀려먹고 있는 중이거든. 이라고는 차마 말할 수 없었다.  
“계속........”  
토르가 말했다.  
“계속 이렇게 웃게 해주었으면 해.”  
토르가 쓸쓸한 미소를 지었다.  
“나는 못했지만 네게는 가능한 것 같으니.”  
“......어.”  
토니는 고개만 끄덕였다. 토르가 이런 반응을 보일 거라고는 상상하지 못했다.  
“이 사진, 내가 가져도 될까?”  
“무, 물론. 얼마든지.”  
누구 건진 모르지만 어차피 저런 가십 잡지 따위 한 번 보고 버리는 거다. 혹시라도 누가 불평하면 새로 사주지 뭐.  
“고맙네, 친구.”  
그걸 들고 식당을 나가는 토르의 뒷모습을 보면서, 토니는 진심으로 두 사람을 화해시켜야겠다는 결심을 더욱 굳혔다.  
어쩌면, 토르가 저만큼 변했다는 걸 알면 로키도 조금쯤 동정할지도 모른다. 지금이 자기 쪽에서 먼저 손 내밀 기회라고 볼지도 모른다. 가능성은 높지 않지만, 그렇게만 된다면 만사형통 아닌가?

 

로키는 이맛살을 살풋 찌푸렸다.  
“흐음, 토르가 그런 소리를 했단 말이지.”  
두 사람은 분위기 괜찮은 바에 나란히 앉아 술잔을 기울이고 있었다.  
“그 녀석 요새 연애 소설이라도 읽어?”  
토니는 마시던 드라이 마티니를 뿜을 뻔 했다.  
“어, 어째서 얘기가 그렇게 되는데?”  
“그렇잖아? 너의 행복을 위해서라면 눈물을 머금고 딴 남자에게 보내주겠다니 전혀 아스가르드식이 아닌 걸.”  
“뭐, 나도 토르답지 않다는 생각은 했지만...... 그럼 아스가르드식은 어떤 건데?”  
“처음에 봤던 그거.”  
로키는 블러디 메리를 한 모금 마시고 혀로 입술을 핥았다. 토니는 안 보는 척 하며 그의 입술을 흘끔거렸다.  
“그 때 경찰이 안 들이닥치고 토르가 날 들쳐 메고 집으로 가 버리면 끝이지.”  
“......무슨 결혼이냐.”  
“결혼일 때는 내.... 가족이 없으니까 이 경우에는 아마 에밀리가, 아니면 허플 씨가 철퇴를 휘두르며 토르를 쫒아오며 그의 무릎을 박살내려고 노력하겠지.”  
“머리통을 내리 치는 게 아니고?”  
“그럼 빗나가면 내가 맞잖아.”  
토니는 이 원시인스러운 결혼 관습에 놀라야 할지 아니면 명색 형제면서 자연스럽게 자기와 토르를 결혼의 예시로 드는 로키에게 놀라야 할지 알 수 없었다.  
“그런데 그런 말을 듣자마자 연애 소설이 생각난다는 건, 너 역시 연애 소설 좀 읽어봤단 거네?”  
토니가 역습을 시도했다.  
“응. 물론.”  
역습은 실패했다. 로키는 시원하게 고개를 끄덕여 인정해버렸다.  
“미드가르드인들의 생활상과 문화를 이해하고 싶었으니까 책은 필수지. 게다가.... 정말 재미있는 거 많던 걸. 대량으로 가져다가 아스가르드에 쫙 뿌리고 싶을 정도야. 다들 전쟁에 대한 사가만 말고 연애와 코미디에 대해서 좀 더 읽으면 아스가르드도 훨씬 더 살기 즐거운 곳이 될 거야.”  
“너에게.”  
토니가 말했다.  
“나에게.”  
로키가 인정했다. 그가 피치 브랜디를 한 잔 주문했다.  
“그리고 아마 토르와 오딘을 제외한..... 시프도 제외한 모두에게. 아, 맞아 티르도 제외.”  
로키가 새로 나온 술잔을 건배하듯 들고 단숨에 쭉 들이켰다.  
“난 여기가 좋아.”  
그가 눈을 감고 탄식하듯 말했다.  
“재미있는 것도 많고, 공부할 것도 많고, 내 진가를 알아주는 사람들도 있고.”  
그가 빈 잔을 노려보았다.  
“그런 바보들도 없고.”  
“토르는 여기에 있는데.”  
“닥쳐, 자칭 천재.”  
“타칭도 천재거든.”  
“그럼 그런 멍청한 소린 입 밖에 내지 마. 아, 그래.”  
로키가 스윽 그에게 상체를 기울였다.  
“토르는 적어도 ‘내 주변’엔 없어, 내가 가까이 가면 그가 밀려나야 하지.”  
로키가 씨익 웃었다. 토니는 두려움과 또한 기대감에 몸을 떨었다.  
“토니, 우리 너무 오래 손만 잡고 데이트를 해왔다고 생각하지 않아?”  
“어..... 키스라도 할까?”  
“토니, 오 맙소사, 토니!”  
로키가 가까이서 귀 기울이는 사람들에게는 전부 들릴 정도로 목소리를 높였다.  
“다섯 번째라고, 토니. 다섯 번째 데이트야! 그런데 이제야 슬슬 키스를 해볼 수도 있지 않을까 생각하고 있어? 그것도 수줍게 허락을 구해가면서? 토니 스타크, 혹시 곧 열여섯 생일이 되는 거야?”  
토니의 얼굴이 붉어졌다.  
“내가 진도 나가는 걸 망설이는 이유가 뭔지 너도 알잖아?”  
“알고말고.”  
로키가 요염한 미소를 띄고 토니 가까이에 다가와 앉았다. 토니는 만일 누군가 서큐버스나 뭐 그런 팜므 파탈의 원형 같은 얼굴을 그리고 싶다면 이 얼굴을 모델로 삼으면 딱일거라고 생각했다.  
“그리고 이제 그건 더 이상 문제되지 않지.”  
로키가 슬며시 그의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 그 손이 슬슬 가슴으로 내려왔다.  
“어때, 토니. 여기서 내가 토니 스타크 꽃다운 15세에 대한 즉석 발라드를 지어 노래 부를까, 아니면?”  
차라리 아프가니스탄 동굴에 다시 처박겠다는 협박이었다면 버틸 수 있었을 것이다. 토니는 굴복했다.

 

토니가 로키와 함께 들어오는 모습을 보고 스티브는 토니를 노려보았다. 토니는 양손을 들어보였다.  
“난 협박당했어. 결코 버틸 수 없는 무시무시한 협박을.”  
“같이 자자고 협박당하는 것 쯤 처음도 아닐걸, 토니는.”  
로키가 즐겁게 말하고 스티브를 보았다.  
“그래서 뭐 더 할 말 있으신가, 캡틴 아메리카?”  
“......아니.”  
불만스러운 기분을 숨기지도 않으면서 스티브가 계단 쪽에 시선을 주었다.  
“다만 아직 토르가 나갈 준비가 덜 되서, 잠깐만 기다려.”  
그 말이 끝나자마자 쿵쿵 소리와 함께 토르가 내려왔다. 체크무늬 플란넬 셔츠와 청바지 차림으로 손엔 작은 가방을 들고 있었다. 토니가 그에게 갔다.  
“오늘 지낼 곳은 호텔로 예약해놨어. 해피가 데려다 줄 거고, 혹시 잘 모르는 거 있으면 그한테 물어봐. 아니면 페퍼에게 전화해도 되고.”  
토르가 고개를 끄덕였다. 고개를 돌리자 로키와 눈이 마주쳤다.  
“오딘슨씨.”  
토르의 표정이 어두워졌다.  
“로... 루카스 잉겐슨.”  
로키가 입 꼬리를 조금 끌어올렸다.  
“건강히 잘 지내는 걸 보니 기쁩니다.”  
토르도 억지로 미소 비슷한 걸 만들었다.  
“나야말로.”  
두 사람은 말없이 서로를 바라보았다.  
“어, 난 방해 않고 갈게.”  
토르가 먼저 시선을 거뒀다. 로키가 팔을 뻗었다.  
“응?”  
“아, 아니....”  
로키가 다시 팔을 내렸다. 토르가 한 걸음 그에게 다가섰다.  
“악수라도 하고 헤어지면 어때?”  
불편한 분위기를 견디다 못해 스티브가 제안했다.  
“그, 그럴까?”  
토르가 멈칫멈칫 손을 내밀었다. 로키는 잠시 그걸 보고만 서있었다.   
역시 안 되나 생각해 토르가 팔을 내렸다. 손이 로키에게 잡혔다. 그러나 그는 악수를 하려는 게 아니었다.  
로키가 정중한 태도로, 마치 레이디에게 하듯이 허리를 숙였다. 그리곤 토르의 손을 끌어다 입술을 누르고는 혀를 내밀어 토르의 손가락 끝을 살짝 핥았다.  
그 자세 그대로 로키가 눈만 치떠 토르와 눈을 마주쳤다. 토르의 얼굴이 빨개졌다.  
로키가 토르의 손을 높고 물러나 토니의 팔을 잡아 끌어당겼다.  
“좋은 밤 되시기를, 여러분 모두.”  
그가 토니를 끌고 서둘러 층계를 뛰어올랐다.  
일단 2층에 도착하자 이번엔 토니가 로키를 이끌었다. 거의 뛰다시피 해서 자기 방까지 겨우 도착한 토니는 문이 닫히자마자 방문에 등을 부딪쳤다.  
불평을 말할 새도 없이 혀가 침입했다. 질세라 토니도 상대의 옷깃을 움켜쥐고 끌어당겼다.  
“아스가르드에선.”  
긴 키스가 끝나고 겨우 숨을 쉴 수 있게 되자마자 토니가 말했다.  
“형제들끼리 악수를 그렇게 해?”  
“질투는 꼴사나워, 토니 스타크.”  
로키가 재차 이번엔 토니의 목덜미를 습격했다.  
“흐읍..... 제길, 질투가 문제가......”  
그가 로키의 허리를 붙잡고 허벅지로 그의 다리 사이를 문질렀다.  
“아니라고!”  
토니가 로키를 침대 쪽으로 밀쳤다.  
“침대를 문 바로 옆에 둘걸 그랬어.”  
“원한다면.”  
로키가 씩 웃고는 손가락을 튕겼다. 토니의 광활한 침대가 바로 로키의 등 뒤로 이동했다.  
“마법이냐.”  
“그래서 싫은 거야?”  
로키가 토니에게 재차 몸을 바짝 붙이고 비벼댔다. 서둘러 단추를 찾으려던 토니는 다음 순간 둘 다 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 상태인 걸 깨달았다.  
“이 마법 나도 배우고 싶은 걸.”  
토니가 로키를 침대에 밀치고 올라탔다.  
“마법은 싫은 거 아니었어?”  
“순식간에 옷을 벗기는 마법은 예외로 대환영할래.”  
토니는 이번엔 자기가 상대의 목덜미에 입을 맞췄다. 새하얀 피부에 이를 세워 물었다.  
머릿속에 아까 광경이 떠올랐다. 자기는 대용품에 불과하다는 생각이 떠올랐다.  
토니가 로키의 머리를 붙들고 깊게 키스했다.  
‘그럼 어때서?’

 

토니가 마침내 눈을 떴을 땐 이미 침대에는 자기 혼자뿐이었다.  
-잉겐슨씨는 오늘 오전에 공판이 있다면서 6시에 일어나 식사와 몸단장을 마친 뒤 7시에 나가셨습니다.  
자비스가 알렸다. 토니가 신음했다.  
“분명 어제 밤에 시계 숫자판에서 4란 숫자를 본 것도 같은 기분이 드는데..... 6시? 그 놈 사람 맞아?”  
-아닌 것으로 현재 추정 중입니다.  
“맞아. 그랬지.”  
토니가 몸을 일으켜 머리를 파라락 털었다.  
“지금 몇 시지?”  
-정오를 12분 지나고 있습니다.  
토니는 침대에서 기어 내려왔다. 이걸 다시 원래 위치로 되돌리려면 자기 혼자로는 어림없었다. 몸 여기저기가 뻐근하게 결렸다.  
그가 대충 몸을 씻고 식당으로 내려갔다. 숙취는 없지만 몹시 배가 고팠다.  
‘아마 과격한 운동을 몇 시간이고 해서겠지.’  
얼마나 했는지는 알고 싶지도 않았다. 자비스에게 물어보면 몇 시간 몇 분 몇 초 까지 알려 주겠지만...  
식당엔 아무도 없었다. 어떤 늦잠꾸러기라도 지금이라면 일어났을 테니 당연한 결과였다.  
“어, 토니?”  
그가 막 커피를 한 잔 가득 마시고 최소한의 이성을 되찾았을 무렵 등 뒤에서 목소리가 들렸다.  
“안녕, 캡틴.”  
토니가 어색하게 인사했다.  
“늦게 일어났네?”  
스티브는 토니가 미친 것처럼 쳐다보았다.  
“난 점심을 먹으러 온 거야.”  
“아, 그래.”  
둘은 잠시 말이 없었다.  
“그래서.”  
스티브가 입을 열었다.  
“로키는.....”  
“끝내줬어. 허리가 부러지는 줄 알았어. 정말 부러졌대도 후회는 없었을 거야. 그 녀석 몸이...”  
“아니 그걸 묻고 싶은 게 아니고.”  
스티브의 얼굴이 빨개졌다.  
“토르가 저대로 괜찮을까 하는 걸 묻는 거야.”  
“그거야 모르지.”  
토니가 말했다.  
“솔직히, 나 좀 자신 없어지고 있어. 이거 이대로 되는 걸까? 아니 그 전에, 그 둘 정말 형제 맞아?”  
스티브가 미간을 모았다.  
“토르는.....”  
“토르가 아니고 로키 얘기야. 너도 봤잖아, 어제 로키가 토르에게 하는 거.”  
스티브의 얼굴이 좀 더 빨개졌다.  
“내 생각에, 로키는 명백히 토르를 형제 이상으로 보고 있어. 옛날부터 그랬든 못 보는 새 감정이 바뀌었든 간에.. 그래서 더 토르에게 심하게 대하는 것일 수도 있어. 그냥 형제처럼 달려드는 토르를 어떻게 대해야 좋을지 모르겠다거나?”  
“그러는 것 치곤 자기 감정을 드러내는 걸 겁내는 것 같진 않다만.”  
스티브는 여전히 얼굴을 붉히고 있었다.  
“그러거나 말거나 토르는 모른다고 생각해서일지도.”  
“.....그거 바보 취급이 좀 심한 것 같은데.”  
“안 심해. 그 녀석 자기 말곤 다른 모든 존재를 다 바보로 본다고. 나도 바보 취급을 한다니까?”  
거기에는 합당한 이유가 있을 거라고 스티브는 생각했다.  
“나 같이 완벽한 천재를 두고 말이지. 나는 고공비행하다 얼어붙었는데 자기는 안 그랬다는 정도 이유로. 흥, 마법 따위.”  
‘.....예를 들어 저러는 거라던가....’  
“너한테는 더 이상 자기가 그 로키라는 걸 숨기지 않나보지?”  
“그야, 숨겨 봤자 더 좋아질 것도 없는데다 마법을 사용할 수 있는 게 얼마나 편한지 알아? 그 녀석 적어도 다섯 겹은 입고 다닌다고, 마법 아니었음 그걸 대체 무슨 세월을 걸려.....”  
“토니!”  
“아무튼, 토르 쪽에선 이미 할 수 있는 데까지 최대한 물러섰다고 봐야 해. 무려 잉겐슨이라고 부르기까지 했잖아.”  
토니가 다시 심각한 표정으로 말했다.  
“이젠 로키가 어떻게 나오느냐 인데..... 대체 어떻게 해야 로키 쪽에서 한 걸음 나서게 할 수 있을까?”  
스티브가 고민했다.  
“너로는 충분치 않다고 깨달으면?”  
그가 조금 장난스럽게 말했다. 토니는 즉답했다.  
“어, 이번 작전은 텄네. 난 포기.”  
“토니!!”


	3. Chapter 3

그렇게 말했다 해서 토니가 정말로 포기한 건 아니었다. 그저 자신의 매력과는 별도로 로키에게 영향을 줄 수 있는 방법을 고민할 뿐. 토니 스타크는 그렇게 쉽게 포기하는 사람이 아니었다.  
그저, 가끔 그렇듯 이번은 그가 계획을 제대로 세우기도 전에 모든 일이 시작해 멋대로 굴러가버렸을 뿐이다.

이날 이들은 데이트로 공원을 거닐고 있었다. 토니는 아무것도 안 하며 그저 걸어 다니는 게 어떻게 데이트가 되는지 이해하지 못했지만 로키가 공원을 산책하는 건 훌륭한 데이트 방법이고 자기는 미드가르드 데이트 방식대로 하는 거라고 우겨댔으므로 어쩔 수 없었다.  
“토니, 가끔씩은 옷을 벗지 않고도 데이트를 해보고 싶지 않아?”  
“날 만나면 옷부터 벗기는 짐승이라고 생각하는 거야? 아니 그 전에 우리 아직 한 번... 하룻밤 동안 밖에 안 했고 벗긴 건 너거든?”  
“그게 그렇게 불만이었다면 여기선 네 손으로 벗어.”  
“내가 좀 노출증인 건 인정하지만 공원에서 벗고 달리지 않아!”  
로키가 깔깔거리고 웃었다.  
“그래서.”  
그가 웃음을 멈추고 말했다.  
“내가 토르를 대하는 태도에 대해 하고 싶은 말이 있어?”  
토니는 잠시 걸음을 멈추고 침묵했다.  
“.....마법이란 거 마음도 읽을 수 있는 거냐, 역시?”  
“아니. 그래. 음, 읽을 수 있는 방법이 있긴 있어. 하지만 이렇게는 아니고, 방금은 읽은 것도 아니야. 이건 그저 간단한 추론이라고, 왓슨. 네가 나한테 접근한 이유를 생각해 볼 때 그리고 지난번 있었던 일을 생각할 때 안 묻고 싶을 리가 없잖아?”  
“난 왓슨보단 홈즈가 하고 싶다만. 아무튼 내가 너한테 접근한 건 판타스틱한 섹스를 보장하는 지적인 미인과.......”  
“또 한 번만 그런 멍청한 소리를 진지한 척 말하면 널 당나귀로 만들어서 어린이 공원의 회전목마에 묶어놓을 거야.”  
토니는 입을 다물었다.  
“그래, 인정할게. 난 너랑 토르랑 화해시킬 방법이 혹시 있을까 널 염탐 하려고 너랑 사귀기 시작했어.”  
로키는 손을 내저었다.  
“온 세상이 다 아는 이야기를 그렇게 비장하게 고백해도 말이지. 그런 핑계 치곤 내가 토르를 괴롭히는 걸 돕겠다는 건 좀 이상하지 않아?”  
“그것도 화해 과정에 필요해보였거든.”  
토니가 휙 돌아서 로키를 마주보았다.  
“그래, 알고 싶은 게 있어. 넌 토르를 어떻게 하고 싶은 거야? 토르가 네 앞에 무릎 꿇고 빌기를 원해? 그는 실질적으로 이미 그렇게 했어. 널 사랑하길 원해? 이미 그렇다는 건 너도 알고 있어. 아니면 형제로서 말고 좀 다른 방식으로.........”  
“나와 토르는 형제가 아니야.”  
로키가 말했다.  
“그 바보만 그렇게 생각하고 있을 뿐이지, 아니라고. 심지어 종족까지 완전히 달라. 너는 개를 형제처럼 여기고 사랑할 수 있어?”  
“...난 아니지만, 실제로 그렇게 하는 사람들이 있긴 해.”  
말하고 토니는 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“우리가 며칠 전에 수간을 한 거라곤 말하지 마.”  
“그런 얘기가 아니야.”  
로키가 하늘을 올려다보았다.  
“내가 너랑 하는 게 합법인 만큼은 토르와도 합법이라는 뜻.... 이라고만 해 두자. 하지만 그 놈은 인정하지 않겠지.”  
“그래서 가출을 한 거야?”  
“아니야.”  
로키가 고개를 저었다.  
“토르가 뭐라고 ‘설명’했는지는 모르지만, 난 아스가르드에서 꽤나 비참했어. 억지로라도 미래를 보고 결국은 잘 될 거라는 확신을 얻고 싶어 할 만큼. 아 그래 여기 내려와보니까 어른 되기 전 쯤에 애들이 비참한 건 꽤 정상이고 당연한 모양이더라고. 그러니까 최소한 비참하다는 느낌 때문에 비참할 필요까진 없지.”  
토니는 몸을 떨었다. 청소년기 때 생각은 하고 싶지도 않았다. 천재인데다 미남인데다 완벽하기 그지없는 자신도 그 때는 저 같은 게 태어나서 죄송합니다 라고 외치며 스타크 본사 꼭대기에서 뛰어내려버리고 싶었던 게 한 두 번이 아니었다.  
로키는 말을 계속했다.  
“근데 아스가르드에선 그렇지 않거든. 나중에 무엇이 될 지 걱정할 필요도 없고 공부를 못한다거나 운동부에 못 들어갔다고 문제될 것도 없고 대학 진학 걱정도 없고...... 뭐 거기서도 전사가 될 자질이 전혀 안 보이거나 전사가 되고 싶지 않은 애들은 비참했지만, 난 더 심했어. 왕자였으니까. 다른 길 같은 건 전혀 없었으니까. 거기다..... 토르는 완벽했으니까. 옆에서 다른 누군가는 생각할 수 있는 모든 찬사와 사랑을 한 몸에 받는데 나는 찬사는 커녕 완벽에서 한 치라도 모자라면 실망에 찬 눈빛 밖에 없었으니까...”  
“저, 우리 딴 얘기 하면 안 될까? 이미 지나간 일이잖아? 뒤돌아본다고 해서 뭐 달라지는 것도 없잖아? 너나 나나 지금 현재 뛰어나고 능력 있고 매력적이고 기타등등 원하는 건 뭐든지 할 수 있고 될 수 있어. 중요한 건 그거야. 현재라구. 어차피 청소년기 따위 누구한테나 그래. 신경 쓰지 말자고.”  
로키가 히죽 웃었다. 그리고 토니의 턱을 잡아 들어올렸다.  
“너는 꽤 재미있는 인간이야, 토니 스타크. 아니, 인간은 재미있는 종족이라고 해야 하나.”  
“나랑 다른 인간들 사이엔 지적 외모적 금전적으로 어마어마한 격차가 있는데?”  
“그게 너의 방식이지.”  
로키가 토니를 끌어당겼다.  
“넌 외동이고 누구와 비교 당하진 않았지. 그러니 너는 혼자 잘나면 되는 거야. 자신을 과시하고, 화제의 주인공이 되고, 뭐 결국 슈퍼히어로까지 되고. 선망 뿐 아니라 미움과 질시에 찬 시선까지도 네게는 마음을 채워주는 자양분이 되겠지.”  
“.....미움을 자양분 삼을 만큼 마음이 썩어있지는 않은데.”  
“내가 뭘 원하느냐고 물었지? 나는 토르를 능가해야해. 나 혼자 잘나고 나 혼자 만족하는 걸로는 의미가 없어. 내가 모든 분야에서 토르와 동등하고 때론 우월하기까지 하다는 걸 인정받길 원해. 토르에게, 온 아스가르드에게, 오딘에게..... 나 자신에게도.”  
“남들에게 인정받은 뒤에야 자기를 인정할 수 있단 말이야? 좀 더 자신감을 가지면 어때?”  
“오딘이 있는 한은 안 돼.”  
“얼어 죽을 오딘.”  
토니가 내뱉었다.  
“다 버리고 가출했다면서 뭐냐, 여전히 그를 판단 기준으로 두고 있는 거야? 꿈 깨라고, 그 작자는 더 이상 널 쳐다보지도 않잖아. 잊어버려!”  
“그래서 너는, 잊을 수 있어? 생각하지 않을 수 있어? 뭔가 만들 때 마다, 해낼 때 마다 아버지가 이걸 봤다면 어떻게 생각했을까, 이거라면 단 1분 정도는 아버지가 훑어봐줄지도 몰라 라고 생각한 적 없어?”  
토니는 입을 벌렸다 다물었다.  
“망할 놈의 아버지들.”  
“내말이.”  
두 사람은 잠시 침묵했다.  
“그래도, 토르를 능가하는 건 별로 어렵지 않을 거야.”  
잠시 후 토니가 말했다.  
“적어도 미드.. 여기 기준으로는 말이지.”  
“토르는 여기서도 슈퍼히어로거든.”  
“흥, 그래봤자 그 녀석이 부숴먹은 휴대폰이 몇 갠지 알아? 아니 그렇게까지 하이테크로 갈 필요도 없어. 토스터. 그래, 토스터. 빵 한 쪽 긴 구멍에 넣고 한 10초 기다리면 되는 그 간단하기 짝이 없어 5살짜리도 문제없이 사용하는 그 기기조차도 사용법을 제대로 익히는 데 한 달은 걸렸고 그 과정에서 대체 몇 개를 부숴먹었나 몰라. 대체 그 단순한 기계 어디에 부숴먹을 곳은 있다고!”  
공정하게 말해서, 토르가 부숴먹은 토스터는 토니가 이것저것 쓸데없이 손을 봐서 보통 토스터 보다는 많이 복잡하고 덜 직관적인 물건이 대부분이었지만 그게 더 용서할 수 없었으므로 토니는 그 점은 언급하지 않았다.  
“전자레인지에 알루미늄 포장재까지 넣은 건 몇 번이며 마이크로 웨이브에 안정하지 않은 플라스틱 용기 문제만 해도...... ‘안정’과 ‘안전’은 완전 다르잖아? 어째서 그걸 구별 못 하는 건데?!”  
불을 뿜을 기세인 토니를 보고 로키는 풋하고 웃어버렸다.  
“토르가 환경 호르몬에 영향 받아서..... 아무튼 그러면 무지 웃길 것 같긴 한데.”  
“난 상상하고 싶지 않아.”  
토니가 투덜거렸다.  
“그나마......”  
토니가 휴대폰을 꺼내 들여다보았다. 그의 시선을 눈치 채고 로키도 토니의 어깨 너머에 시선을 주었다. 토니가 휙 돌아서서 멀리서 그의 등 뒤로 접근하던 자에게 휴대폰을 무기처럼 들이대었다.  
“이봐, 녹음까지 하는 건 불법이.....”  
집음 마이크가 아니었다. 생각보다 본능에 따라 토니는 로키를 밀쳤다. 안테나처럼 생긴 끝에서 스파크가 튀었다. 토니는 팔이 불에 타는 느낌을 받으며 바닥에 쓰러졌다.  
“토니?!”  
로키가 몸을 돌려 일어났다. 그러나 한 발짝 떼기도 전에 뒷목에 뾰족한 것이 와 닿았다.  
“얌전히 계시지, 루카스 잉겐슨씨.”  
그에게 무기를 들이댄 자가 위협적으로 말했다.  
“시키는 대로만 하면 당신은 다치지 않을 거야.”  
그가 로키의 목덜미를 잡고 거칠게 일으켜 세워 등 뒤에서 그를 끌어안듯이 목에 칼을 들이대었다.  
로키는 눈만 굴려 상황을 살폈다. 기병도 같이 긴 칼이 수평으로 목을 누르고 있었다. 토니는 피는 흘리지 않고 있지만 움직임으로 봐선 크게 다친 것 같았다. 사람들이 도망가는 소리가 아득하게 들렸다.  
“꼼짝하지 않는 게 좋을 거야, 예쁜 목이 뎅겅 잘리고 싶지 않으면 말이지.”  
그가 위협하듯 칼날을 더 바짝 들이대었다. 베인 피부에서 피가 한 방울 배어나왔다.  
로키는 조심스럽게 양 손을 어깨 높이로 들어올렸다. 토니의 팔에 구멍을 낸 무기를 든 자가 이들에게 가까이 다가왔다.  
“고출력 레이저라고? 진심이야?”  
팔을 붙든 채 몸을 가누려고 애쓰며 토니가 소리쳤다.  
“그런 걸 휴대형으로 만들 만한 고용량 축전지 같은 건 없을 텐데, 그거 다음 발 쏠 수는 있는 거야?”  
레이저 발사체를 든 자가 총구를 돌렸다. 빛이 번쩍이고 로키가 비명을 질렀다. 그의 허벅지에 검게 그을린 구멍이 생겼다.  
“무슨 짓이야, 위험하잖아?”  
로키를 붙들고 있던 자가 소리쳤다. 그가 로키가 쓰러지지 않도록 추어 올려 단단히 끌어안고 다시 목에 칼을 대었다. 다행이도 동맥은 건드리지 않았지만 방금 움직임으로 로키의 목은 상처가 깊게 벌어져 피가 흘러내려 셔츠를 적시기 시작했다.  
“이 자는 소중한 인질이라고, 아직은 죽이면 안 된단 말이다!”  
“그거 이따가는 죽이겠다는 거야?”  
토니가 소리쳤다.  
“입 다물고 토르에게 연락이나 하시지, 토니 스타크.”  
그 둘 외에 또 다른 사람이 나타났다. 그 역시 기관총 같이 생긴 레이저 발사체를 들고 있었다. 아까 놈과 다른 점이 이건 꼭 자동차 배터리만한 네모난 상자와 연결되어 있다는 점이었다.  
“일이 잘 되면 오늘은 네놈을 살려줄 수도 있다.”  
“음, 근데 입을 다물면 토르에겐 어떻게 연락하지? 아쉽지만 그 녀석 수화나 모르스 부호 같은 건 못 알아듣...........”  
아까 토니에게 레이저를 쐈던 자가 그의 옆으로 와서 토니의 발목을 힘껏 밟아 짓이겼다.  
“이번엔 배에다 구멍을 내주기 전에 헛소리는 집어치우지 못해?”  
“토르는 왜?”  
로키가 소리쳤다.  
“네놈들은 뭐냐, 왜 이런 짓을 하는 거지?”  
마지막으로 나타난 자가 로키에게 다가갔다.  
“얌전히 있어라. 널 해칠 생각은 없으니까.”  
그자가 로키의 턱을 잡고 들어올렸다.  
“예쁜 것에 상처를 내는 건 너무 아깝기도 하고.”  
“겉만 놓고 보면 토르도 꽤 ‘예쁜’ 축 아냐?”  
토니가 또 기어코 한 마디 했다.  
“아깝지만, 그는 적이니까.”  
그자는 간단하게 대답했다.  
“그러니 토니 스타크, 아까울 것 없는 네놈부터 박살내기 전에 닥치고 시키는 대로 해라.”  
“썩은 취향 같으니.”  
“정말이지, 토니.”  
로키가 이를 갈았다.  
“이런 놈들한테까지 예쁘게 보이고 싶은 거야? 나는 기분 더럽거든?”  
“걱정 마라. 네 형만 처리하고 나면 네게 더 해를 끼칠 생각은 없으니까.”  
“토르는 내 형이 아니야!”  
“그래, 토르의 의견은 좀 다른 것 같던데?”  
그자가 귀에 손을 가져다댔다. 작은 이어폰이 귀에 꽂혀있는 게 보였다.  
그가 몸을 돌려 하늘을 향해 레이저 발사체를 겨누었다. 곧 그 쪽 방향에서 점이 하나 나타나 점점 커지더니 이들 앞에 착지했다.  
토르는 갑옷 차림이 아니었다. 전투 준비를 할 새도 없이 날아온 듯 티셔츠에 청바지 차림으로 묠니르를 들고 있으니 슈퍼 히어로라기보다는 마치 철거 현장 노동자처럼 보였다.  
그의 눈빛과 태도만이 그렇지 않다는 사실을 알려주었다.  
“이 바보가! 왜 온 거야!”  
로키가 소리쳤다.  
“너, 지금 나랑 이십 미터도 안 떨어져 있거든? 법을 뭘로 아는 거야? 당장 물러나! 넌 빠지고 딴 어벤저들이 하게 하라고!”  
“그렇게는 안 되지.”  
인질범이 손을 들어 로키의 입을 막았다.  
“쓸데없이 끼어들지 말라고, 목이 잘리고 싶은 게 아니라면.”  
“내 동.... 그에게서 그 더러운 손을 치워라!”  
토르가 외쳤다.  
“원하는 대로 내가 왔다! 이제 무슨 목적이든 나와 처리하면 될 일이다, 그는 놔줘라!”  
인질범이 로키를 놓고 토르 쪽으로 한 발짝 걸음을 옮겼다.  
“동생이라 부르지 않는 건가?”  
토르의 표정이 어두워졌다. 그의 시선이 땅을 향했다.  
“그가.... 원하지 않으니까.”  
로키가 신음 비슷한 소리를 내었다.  
“그렇다 해도 내게 그에 대한 책임이 있다는 사실은 변함이 없으니, 그의 안전에 대한 대가를 말해라. 내 능력이 닿는 일이면 무엇이든 내어주겠다.”  
“야, 너 그게 협상을 하는 태도냐!”  
토니가 소리치고 배를 걷어차였다.  
“간단하다. 너의 목숨.”  
인질범 대장이 말했다.  
“아주 쉬운 일이야. 그 자리에 서서 가만히 움직이지 않기만 하면 되니까.”  
그자가 레이저를 토르에게 겨누었다.  
“기억해라, 네가 그 망치를 들어 올리려는 기미라도 보이면 네 동생은 즉각 목이 잘리게 될 거다.”  
그가 방아쇠를 당겼다.  
토르는 이를 악물고 비명 소리를 내지 않았다. 그러나 의지와는 별도로 무릎이 부서진 다리는 더 이상 그를 떠받쳐주지 않았다.  
그가 기우뚱 바닥에 쓰러지자 두 발 째는 오른쪽 어깨를 노렸다. 토르의 강인한 몸은 토니나 로키를 공격했을 때 보다 훨씬 오래 버텼다. 그러나 피할 수 없는 상황에선 부서지는데 오래 걸려 봐야 고통을 늘리는 일일 뿐이었다.  
“왜 심장을 노리지 않는 거야?”  
로키가 소리쳤다.  
“죽인다며? 사지 따위 공격해봐야 죽지 않아, 네놈들도 알거 아냐?”  
“몰라서 묻는 건 아니겠지.”  
그자가 웃으며 토르의 아직 성한 다리로 조준을 옮겼다.  
“신을 죽일 수 있는 특별한 기회다. 이런 즐거움을 한 방으로 끝낸다면 너무 아깝지 않나!”  
로키의 눈에 분노가 서렸다.  
“너는 그를 죽일 수 없다.”  
“그래? 어디 온 몸을 조각내어 구석구석 태워버려도 안 죽는지 두고 보자고.”  
“너 같은 비루한 자는 이해하지 못하겠지.”  
로키의 얼굴에서 표정이 사라졌다.  
“그를 신이라 부르며, 그의 형제라는 나는 무엇일 거라 생각하는 거냐?”  
로키는 몸을 곧추세웠다. 그가 들고 있던 양 팔을 가슴 앞으로 내밀었다.  
토니는 그가 마법을 쓸 거라고 생각했다. 저 손에서 불덩어리 같은 게 생겨서 저 악랄한 인질범을 태워버릴 거라고.   
로키의 목에 칼을 들이대고 있는 자도 같은 생각을 했다. 그가 위협적으로 칼을 더 끌어당겼다.  
로키는 상체를 앞으로 내밀었다.  
‘........어?’  
토니는 그 이상 생각을 할 수가 없었다.  
칼날이 로키의 목을 파고들었다. 로키는 멈추지 않았다. 그가 몸을 살짝 숙이자 칼날은 깨끗이 그의 목을 통과했다.  
잘린 머리가 그의 손 안으로 굴러 떨어졌다.  
“.................어?”  
소리를 낸 게 자기인지, 아니면 로키를 잡고 있던 인질범인지 토니는 알 수가 없었다.  
로키는 살짝 머리를 옆으로 굴려 오른손만으로 잡았다. 그의 왼손에는 어느새 앞뒤로 날이 있고 가운데에 손가락을 걸어 돌릴 수 있게 만들어진 단검이 잡혀 있었다.  
그가 팔을 들어 마치 자기 목을 찌르기라도 하려는 것처럼 보이는 동작을 했다. 칼날은 방금 전까지 그의 머리가 있던 빈 공간을 지나쳐 여전히 자기를 끌어안고 있는 자의 목에 박혔다.  
로키는 가볍게 팔을 돌려 그자의 목을 베어버렸다. 그리곤 손 안에서 칼을 돌려 그대로 정면에 투척했다.  
언제 또 토니를 짓밟을 기회가 없을까 그의 주변에 딱 붙어있던 놈이 비명도 지르지 못하고 쓰러졌다. 토니에겐 쓰러진 그 자의 경동맥에 깊숙이 박힌 칼날이 아주 잘 보였다.  
토르의 팔다리를 태우며 즐거워하던 놈은 사태를 한 발 늦게 눈치 챘다. 그가 뒤를 돌아보았다. 오른손에 잘린 머리를 든 채로 로키가 미소를 지었다.   
인질범이 든 레이저 발사체가 폭발했다. 엄청난 불꽃과 섬광이 그자에게 쏟아졌다. 인화성 물질을 뒤집어 쓴 것도 아닌데 불길이 타올랐다. 그자가 비명을 지르며 몸부림치고 바닥을 굴렀다. 불은 꺼지지 않았다.  
“시끄럽군.”  
로키가 손을 들어 가볍게 손가락을 튕겼다.  
그 자는 계속 몸부림치며 비명을 질렀다. 모습만. 소리는 더 이상 들리지 않았다.  
로키는 슬쩍 몸을 돌렸다. 그의 손에 또다시 단검이 나타났다. 그는 그걸 뒤 쪽으로 던졌다. 저 멀리 호숫가의 커다란 나무에서 누군가 떨어져 내렸다.  
“이걸로 일단, 공원 내 있는 놈들은 소탕 완료.”  
로키가 선언했다. 그가 토르에게 걸어갔다. 토니는 그의 다리 뿐 아니라 옷까지 어느새 완전히 말짱해져있다는 사실을 알았다.  
로키는 토르 곁에 멈춰 서서 그를 내려다보았다. 토르는 경탄과 놀람이 섞인 시선으로 그를 올려다보았다.  
“.......로키.”  
로키가 손을 내밀었다. 무의식적으로 내민 손을 붙든 토르는 자기 팔이 어느새 다친 적도 없는 것처럼 온전하다는 걸 깨달았다.  
“......어떻게?”  
“그 때 이미, 아스가르드 대도서관에 있는 마법책은 전부 읽은 뒤였어.”  
로키가 말했다.  
“그 후론 바나하임과 알프하임을 방랑하며 손이 닿는 모든 마법을 긁어모으다시피 했지. 말하건대, 지금 나는 아홉 세계 전체를 통틀어도 대적할 자 없는 마법사다.”  
그가 머리를 들어 다시 목에 갖다 대며 말했다.  
“그리고 제정신이 있는 마법사라면 목 정도 잘렸다고 죽지 않는 정도는 기본으로 한다고.”  
로키가 뒤를 돌아보았다.  
“토니, 너 언제까지 뒹굴고 있을 거야. 땅바닥이 그렇게 좋아?”  
“몸보다 이건 그 이전 문제가......”  
분명히 타서 구멍 났던 팔을 문지르며 토니가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“아니 참, 근데 다 죽이면 안 되는 거거든! 좋은 편이 어쩌고 할 생각은 없지만 그래도 한 명 정도는 살려 둬야 심문을 할 거 아냐!”  
“심문 따위. 귀찮게스리.”  
그가 체조하듯 목을 돌렸다.  
“아, 뻐근해. 이삼일은 가려나. 역시 자주 할 짓은 못 된다니까.”


	4. Chapter 4

“틀렸어. 저 놈은 즉사했어.”  
클린트가 이들에게 걸어왔다.  
“목덜미에 칼을 맞고 떨어져서 목이 부러졌다고. 지금 살아있는 건.....”  
그가 아직도 소리 없이 뒹굴고 있는 반쯤 탄 인질범을 내려다보았다.  
“저거...... 안 꺼지냐?”  
“첫 발을, 아니 두 번 째만이라도 심장이나 머리를 노렸으면 저보다는 자비를 베풀어줬겠지만.”  
로키는 꿈틀대는 벌레를 보는 것 같은 시선으로 그자를 내려다보았다.  
“살려둘 수 없어. 간단히 죽여줄 수도 없어.”  
“그래도 다 죽이는 건 좀 너무하지 않아?”  
토니가 말했다.  
“정당방위야. 저 놈 들은 내 목에 칼을 들이댔고 다리를 태웠고 결국 난 목이 잘리기까지 했잖아. 저들은 치명적인 무기를 들고 상해를 가해가며 위협을 했으니 ‘우연히도’ 그걸로 내가 안 죽었다고 해서 저들의 ‘죽일 의도’가 무효가 되는 건 아닌 데다..”  
“그 점은 잘 알고 있고 별 문제 없도록 조용히 처리해드릴 수 있습니다만.”  
어느새 스티브와 콜슨도 현장에 도착했다. 검은 옷을 입은 실드 요원들이 주위를 둘러막고 있었다.  
“누가 이들을 보냈는지 정도는 알아내고 싶었습니다, 이런 일이 또 생기지 않게 하기 위해서라도요.”  
“혼자 날아가 버리다니 무슨 짓이야.”  
스티브는 토르에게 설교했다.  
“다행히도 로키가, 음, 상황을 잘 장악했기에 망정이지 아니었으면 너도 토니도 로키도 전부 위험해졌을 거야. 저런 놈들이 정말로 너만 죽이면 두 사람은 놔주고 물러갈 거라고 생각해?”  
“그 자가 그러겠다고 했......”  
로키는 팔을 휘둘러 토르의 뒤통수를 후려갈겼다.  
“자기 말을 지킬 만큼 명예를 아는 전사라면 애초에 인질 따위를 잡았을 리가 없잖아.”  
토르는 입을 다물었다. 로키는 스티브를 쳐다보았다.  
“충분히 혼내. 앞으론 바보짓 못 하게.”  
“.......네가 위험에 처하지 않는 게 더 가능할 것 같은데.”  
“좋은 지적이야. 그러니.”  
로키는 콜슨 옆에 가 섰다. 둘이 나란히 반쯤 탄 시체를 내려다보았다.  
불이 드디어 꺼졌다.  
“누가 보냈는지 알아내야 한다고? 알아내면 내게도 알려줄 건가?”  
“변호사인 잉겐슨씨는 알아도 뭔가 더 하실 수 있는 일은 없을 거라고 생각합니다만.”  
로키가 이를 드러내고 웃었다.  
“정 원하신다면 사건 당사자로서 간단한 브리핑은 해드릴 수 있습니다.”  
“좋아.”  
로키가 공중에 손을 흔들었다. 그의 손에 납작한 약갑 같은 게 잡혔다. 로키가 시체 옆에 앉았다. 그가 갑을 열더니 안에 든 가루를 시체의 얼굴에 훅 불어넣었다.  
시체의 입이 열렸다.  
“으거으어어어어어어어.....”  
로키가 주문을 읊었다.  
“저 녀석, 뭐 하는 거야?”  
토니가 토르에게 물었다. 토르는 이맛살을 찌푸리고 주문을 들었다.  
“잘은 모르지만, 아마도 죽은 자를 속박해서 질문에 답하게 하려는... 것 같아.”  
“....뭐?”  
“자, 됐어.”  
로키가 반쯤 탄 시체에게 손짓했다.  
“한 10분 정도는 답을 들을 수 있을 거야.”  
콜슨은 시간을 낭비하지 않았다.  
“바턴 요원, 이걸 차에 실읍시다.”  
“으엑, 저딴 거 만지기 싫.....”  
콜슨이 노려보자 그는 얌전히 시키는 대로 했다. 두 사람이 서둘러 시체에 질문을 하는 기괴한 광경을 사람들 눈에 안 띌 만한 곳으로 옮기는 동안 토르와 스티브와 토니는 로키를 둘러쌌다.  
“내게 뭐 할 말이라도, 슈퍼 영웅 여러분?”  
그가 스티브에게 시선을 주었다.  
“모두 죽인 건 너무했다고 말할 참이라면, 그건 그 놈들이 자초한 거야. 목을 잘리고도 겨냥을 전혀 틀리지 말라고는 할 수 없는 거잖아?”  
“....빗나가서 경동맥을 잘랐다고 주장하는 거야?”  
토니가 물었다.  
“혹 법정에 서게 되면 그렇게 증언하겠다는 거야. 그리고 못 믿겠는 사람은 스스로 머리를 옆구리에 끼고 단검을 던져보라고 해야지.”  
“......클린트조차도 그런 짓은 안 하려고 들 것 같은데.”  
“그게 아니야.”  
스티브가 말했다.  
“토르를 구해줘서 고맙다고 하려고.”  
로키는 잠시 말을 잃었다.  
“난 토르를 구한 게 아니야.”  
그가 대답했다.  
“아까 당신이 말한 대로, 저런 놈들이 토르를 죽이고 나면 우린 살려줄 거라고는 생각할 수 없었으니까.”  
그가 토니에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“게다가 이 녀석한텐 보디가드가 붙었었던 걸 생각하면 토니를 구한 거라고 말할 수조차 없지. 난 나 자신을 구한 것뿐이야.”  
“클린트는 널 경호하기 위해 붙어있던 거야.”  
스티브가 말했다. 로키가 그의 존재를 알고 있던 건 이제 와선 전혀 놀랍지 않았다.  
“이런 일이 생기지나 않을까 우려했거든. 그래서...”  
“그럼 이제 필요 없다는 사실을 잘 알겠군 그래.”  
로키가 매몰차게 말했다.  
“그래.”  
스티브는 간단하게 인정했다.  
“앞으론 따로 경호를 붙일 필요는 없겠어. 네가 얼마나 강한지 봤고 또 네가 토니와 토르를 잘 보호할 거란 사실 역시 알았으니까.”  
“......난 토니도 토르도 보호한 게 아니라니까? 캡틴 귀에 뭐 문제 있어?”  
로키가 화를 내었다.  
“혹시 오해할까 싶어 미리 명백히 말해두는데, 난 저 두 녀석 다 별로 사랑하거나 소중히 하거나 기타 긍정적인 감정 같은 거 갖고 있지 않아! 으... 그래, 토니 정도는 같이 놀면 재미있긴 하지만 그것뿐이라고. 그 이상은 절대 아니야. 알아 들어?”  
토니는 쓴웃음을 지었고 토르는 어깨가 축 처졌다. 그러나 스티브는 예상했다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“알아. 너에게 있어서 토르는 그냥 남, 길거리에서 스쳐지나가는 엑스트라 행인 같은 존재란 말이지?”  
“바로 그거야.”  
말하고 로키는 뭔가 속았다는 느낌을 받았다. 무엇 때문인지 알 수 없었다. 토르랑 남이라고 강력하게 선언했을 뿐인데, 토르는 저기서 축축 처지다 못해 흐물흐물 녹아내리고 있는데, 대체 로키가 한 방 먹을 일이 뭐가 있단 말인가?  
“그 또한 좋은 일이지. 당연한 일이기도 하고.”  
스티브가 말했다.  
“....당연? 뭐가 당연한데?”  
“생판 모르는 남이라고 해도 부당하게 공격당하거나 위험에 처해 있으면 구하려고 나서는 것 말이야. 누구에게나 있는 내면의 영웅이라고도 하지. 입으로는 부정하고 있지만, 사실은 너 또한 영웅의 자질을 갖추고 있는 거야.”  
로키는 입을 딱 벌리지 않기 위해 온 힘을 다했다. 내면의 영웅이라니, 이건 또 무슨 개 풀 뜯어먹는 소리란 말인가?  
“그, 그런 것 아니야!”  
로키는 필사적으로 반격을 시도했다.  
“말했듯이 난 나를 구한 거라고, 저놈들이 죽건 말건 상관 없었단 말이야!”  
“그래? 내 생각에 혼자만 살기 위해서라면 인질범들의 주의가 토르에게 쏠린 틈을 타 혼자만 몰래 빠져나갈 방법이 얼마든지 있었을 것 같은데. 그럼 목이 잘릴 필요도 없었을 거고, 토르나 토니를 치료해 줄 필요도 없었을 거 아니야.”  
“그거야, 으, 열 받잖아, 필멸자들 주제에 감히 나를 납치해 인질로 쓸 수 있을 거라고 생각하다니 건방진 데도 정도가 있다고. 그런 놈들이랑 그놈들의 계획을 박살내는 건 당연한 거야.”  
“넌 그들이 정말로 토르를 상처 입힐 때 까지는 아무 것도 하지 않았어.”  
“그거야 저 바보가 어떻게 나올까 궁금했으니까!”  
“그래. 그리고 죽게 둘 수는 없어서 끼어들었지.”  
로키는 진심 여기서 이 짜증나는 인간을 없애버릴까 하는 생각을 했다.  
“아니면.”  
토니가 끼어들었다.  
“그냥 토르여서 구했다고 인정해도 돼, 영웅이 정히 싫으면. 괜찮아, 영웅이 아닌 평범한 보통 사람들도 자기 형제 정도는 보호하는 법이거든.”  
로키는 죽일 듯한 시선으로 토니를 쏘아보았다.  
“앞으로 두 달 간, 네 입술을 넘어가는 모든 알콜성 음료는 전부 따뜻하게 데운 우유로 탈바꿈할 것이다.”  
“....뛟?!!!”  
스티브는 잠시, 정말로 잠시 토니에게 로키 짜증날만한 말을 더 해보라고 격려할까 하는 생각을 했다. 토니가 술을 한 방울도 못 마시게 된다면 어벤저 타워에서의 생활이 얼마나 조용하고 안락해질까!  
“저, 그건 좀 토니에게 너무 가혹하지 않을까 싶은데......”  
토르가 조그맣게 말했다.  
“뭔가 말했냐, 행인 1?”  
로키가 쏘아붙이자 토르는 다시 찌그러졌다. 로키는 신경질적으로 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다.  
“그래서, 그래서? 날 가지고 보편선의 존재를 증명해서 뭘 어쩔 건데? 내 마음 속에 영웅이 존재하면, 뭐, 날더러 어벤저에 들라고 초대라도 할 거야?”  
“사실 그러고 싶습니다.”  
한방에 쓰러진 토니를 치우고 대신 콜슨이 끼어들었다. 죽은 자에 대한 심문은 끝난 것 같았다.  
“지금 인원만으로는 마법적인 적이나 재해에는 효율적으로 대처할 수 없으니까요.”  
“별로 거기 들어가 살고 싶은 생각은 없는 걸.”  
“거처나 신원에 관련한 문제라면 잉겐슨씨에게 맞게끔 저희가 조치해드릴 수 있습니다.”  
로키가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“나는 지금 인생이 좋아.”  
로키가 말했다.  
“영웅놀음 따위 해야 할 필요를 못 느끼겠는걸.”  
“아버지께서 자랑스러워하실 거야.”  
토르가 말했다.  
“너, 아버지께서 자랑스러워할만한 아들이 되고 싶다고 했잖아? 좋은 기회 아닐까? 내 생각엔......”  
“로키 오딘슨 같은 건 이제 없어.”  
로키가 말했다.  
“아스가르드는 이제 생각하고 싶지도 않아. 난 미드가르드인 루카스 잉겐슨이고 앞으로도 그럴 거야. 난 여기가 좋아. 여기엔 내가 전사답지 못하고 거짓말쟁이에 비겁자라고 비난하는 사람도 없고 책이나 마법 같은 거나 좋아하는 남자도 아닌 놈이라고 수근 대는 자들도 없어. 비리비리하고 이상한 놈이라고 놀리거나 웃음거리로 삼지도 않아. 여기선 지성과 말솜씨를 높이 평가하고 심지어...... 날 매력적이고 잘생겼다고까지 생각한다고!”  
미드가르드인 셋은 놀라서 말을 잃었다. 저 외모가 매력적으로 여겨지지 않는다니 아스가르드인의 미적 감각은 너무 편협하지 않은가?  
“그...... 그 정도는 아니었어!”  
토르가 항의했다.  
“그래, 비교 대상이 너만 아니었어도 나도 봐줄만한 구석이 있다고 생각하는 사람들도 있었을 거야.”  
토르는 입을 벌렸다 다물었다. 로키가 말을 계속했다.  
“여기선 아무도 날 손가락질 하지 않아, 적어도 대놓고는. 아스가르드에서처럼 당연한 듯 모욕당하지 않는다고. 고작 미드가르드인들 사이에서 잘난 체하다니 한심해서 눈물이 날 지경이지만, 불명예스럽다는 것도 알지만, 영원히 내게 향하지 않을 사랑과 인정에 굶주리느니 이렇게나마 내게 주어지는 걸로 만족하고 싶어.”  
“........너 답지 않아.”  
“나도 겸허함이라는 걸 배웠거든, 미드가르드에 내려와서.”  
“그럼...... 이제 아스가르드는 그리워하지 않는 거야? 조, 조금도?”  
로키는 잠깐 말을 못했다.  
“내가 그리워 해 봤자, 거기엔 날 그리워하는 사람이 아무도 없는 걸.”  
“난.......”  
“넌 여기 있잖아, 안 그래?”  
또다시 행인 1이라고 매도하지 않은 것만도 장족의 발전이라고 토니는 생각했다.  
“하지만.... 아버지도 어머니도 널 사랑해!”  
“프리가...는 어쩌면. 오딘은 아냐.”  
“아니야, 아버지도 분명.”  
“그렇다 해도 그들은 남이야. 가족이 아니야.”  
“미드가르드인들도 남인 건 마찬가지잖아?”  
토르는 애써 말을 계속했다.  
“저들의 호의와 찬사를 받아들일 수 있다면....”  
“그래서 아버지가 내게 호의와 찬사를 보내준 적이 있던가?”  
토르는 말을 못했다. 있긴 있었다. 분명. 그저 특별히 기억나는 게 없을 뿐이었다. 토르 없이, 로키 혼자만이 기억에 남을 만큼 영광과 주목의 주인공이 된 적이 없을 뿐이었다.  
“그래, 아버지도 내게 아무런 호의도 없었을 거라고까지는 생각하지 않아. 그런 거면 애초 살려둘 이유 정도도 없었겠지. 그저.....”  
로키가 비통한 기분을 삼켰다.  
“그래봤자 가짜일 뿐이야. 전부 거짓이었다고, 아스가르드에서 내 삶은. 그러니 너도 적당히 포기해라. 평생에 걸친 거짓말이라 해도 거짓말은 거짓말, 진실이 될 수 없어.”  
토르가 움찔 한 걸음 물러났다.  
“하지만..... 하지만 그래도 난.....”  
“어흠.”  
스티브가 헛기침을 했다.  
“미드가르드인 중 한 사람으로서, 내가 잠시 끼어들어도 될까?”  
“뭐라고 하려고?”  
로키가 코웃음쳤다.  
“가짜도 진심으로 믿으면 진짜가 된다는 식의 어린이 동화 같은 이야기라면 시간 낭비 말라고 충고하겠어.”  
“그런게 아니야. 그저, 너 이전에 여기 사람들은 여러 가지 생각을 고안하고 받아들였다고 말한 적이 있지?”  
“그래. 그게 왜?”  
로키는 조금 경계했다.  
“그때 넌 인간들이 가족이라 해도 미워하고 갈라설 수 있다는 사실을 인정한다고 했지만, 반대로 가족이 아닌데도 서로 사랑하고 혈연보다 더 가깝고 소중하게 지내는 수도 있어.”  
“난 오딘의 거짓말을 계승할 생각이 없어.”  
로키는 끝까지 버텼다.  
“알아. 아스가르드 같은 건 과거로 던져버리고 없었던 일로 해 버려.”  
토르는 스티브에게 뭐라고 말하려 했다. 그러나 토니가 그를 꽉 잡았다.  
‘하지만.....’  
‘지금은 캡틴을 믿자고, 응?’  
로키는 조금쯤 즐거운 표정을 했다.  
“그럼 토르와의 관계도 형제 어쩌구도 전부 날려버리라는 거야?”  
“그래.”  
스티브가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그리고 지금부터 시작하는 거야, 다른 미드가르드인들과 마찬가지로, 오늘 ‘어쩌다’ ‘우연히’ 구해낸 ‘행인 1’ 하고 말이야.”  
로키는 잠시 말을 잃었다.  
“.........나는 캡틴 아메리카란 선하고 정직하고 고결하고 이타적인, 여기 사람들이 생각하는 이상적인 인간상을 대표한다고 들었는데 말이지.”  
“또한 상황에 따라 똑똑하고 언변도 좋아야 하지. 너도 말했듯이 사람들은 그런 것도 높이 평가하거든.”  
“......................”  
“그 이상은 어디 대화하기 적당할 만큼 편안하고 조용한 곳에 가서 의논하면 어떨까요?”  
콜슨이 제안했다.  
“사태도 종료되었는데 공원을 언제까지고 우리들이 점령하고 있을 수만도 없어서 말입니다.”  
“...........그래도 변호사는 계속할 거야.”  
로키가 말했다.  
“저기 쇠머리처럼 내가 슈퍼 영웅이라고 광고 하지도 않을 거고.”  
“안 해도 돼, 그런 거. 안 하는 사람들이 더 많아.”  
스티브가 그의 어깨를 두드렸다.  
로키는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 자기 목에 칼을 들이댄 건방진 놈들을 좀 무찌르고 그 와중에 ‘우연히’ ‘행인1’을 좀 구했기로서니 슈퍼 영웅이 되어야 한다는 건 몹시 불합리해보였지만.  
로키는 토르를 흘끔 보았다. 그는 안도와 불안과 희망과 걱정과 기쁨이 뒤섞인 묘한 표정으로 로키를 보고 있었다.  
‘뭐, 괜찮으려나.’  
“아, 나 법원에 먼저 가야겠어.”  
로키가 말했다.  
“접근 금지 명령 취하해야 할 테니까.”  
토르의 표정이 확 펴졌다.  
“로키!”  
토르가 그를 꽉 끌어안았다.  
“결국은 네가 이해해 줄 줄 알았.........”  
“놓지 못해, 갈비뼈 부러지면 상해죄로 고소할 줄 알았!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 그래서 로키는 파트타임 어벤저가 되고 계속 토니와 데이트를 즐기면서 행인 1도 끌어들여 쓰리섬을........ 까지는 농담이지만요.  
> 아니 그 이전에 로키는 우선 토르에게 ‘협상이란 무엇인가 - 제왕학 기초’ 같은 것부터 가르쳐야 할 거에요. 토르 혼자 왕위에 올랐다간 나라를 며칠 만에 말아먹으려나......
> 
> 로키가 목이 잘리고도 멀쩡한 건 원작(코믹스) 설정입니다. 원작이 신화, 코믹스, 영화 세 가지나 있는데다 각각 설정과 해석이 꽤 다르니 헷갈리기도 하지만 좋은 점도 있어요. 맘에 드는 설정만 빼다 쓸 수 있다는 점이.


End file.
